1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved joint structure for interconnecting first and second portions and more particularly relates to a mortise and tenon joint structure having a locking dowel pin, the joint structure being utilized for the construction of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, many methods of joining two pieces of material to form a joint have been utilized. With respect to wooden frames, such as windows and doors, many of the typical wood joints have been used. These wood joints include rabbet, dado and mortise and tenon. There are of course other joints and combinations thereof which have been utilized.
In the construction of certain frames for doors, it is becoming more and more important to eliminate any racking which may occur between two sections of a frame that are joined. Racking of the door frame will cause a change in the dimensions of the door frame and result in a deterioration of the weatherstripping provided for the door.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art joint structures and provides for an improved joint structure which provides for a strong joint between first and second portions.